Jack Meet's My OC for Father Time
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: My OC is young looking but old like Jack. That's all I have to say. This is republish of the first that I deleted, but I changed the name. Rated T because I said so.


Me: I'm just republishing this since it's a finished fic and I deleted it.

Enjoy!

/

/

"Crap!" Jack seethed as he looked around the forest for his pocket watch. It had been given to him as a Christmas gift by North since he had problems telling the time and now he's lost it again! How in Manny's name did he lose it? All he really did was walk into the woods to freeze a lake over and BAM... He lost the dang watch. The immortal teen has been to this lake so many times that he knows his way around the landscape without a map and blindfolded so where the heck is the watch?!

'North is going to kill me!' He thinks while crawling on all fours scurrying across the ground in a heated search with his staff clutched in his fist.

"Is this what you are looking for?" A soft voice asked making the winter sprite look up into a palm that held him silver pocket watch. He then roves his eyes up the pale hand to see a young man his age, well not his real age, but seventeen at least by looks.

The boy's features were beautiful. Messy white curls framing his plump yet thin face, big clear gray eyes shinning in the light even while framed with granny glasses, cheeks pale with a rosy tint to them, and lips thin with a peach hue. He was thin and lean like Jack, but smaller compared to the winter spirit, but the boy is still absolutely breathtaking nonetheless.

Staring just a bit too long to be classified as appropriate, Jack takes the watch from said boys hand and stands back up after pocketing it. "Thanks...Uh, hi."

"You are quite welcome and hello, Mr. Frost." The boy said as he bowed courtly.

Jack blinked at him for a moment. The boy acted so formal with him. Plus he knew who he was. 'Wait he can SEE me?!' The winter sprite edges closer to the boy. "How do you know who I am? And how can you even see me?"

He merely smirks at Jack. "It was a simple guess, Mr. Frost. Also in addition to being able to see you, well, I'm what they call "Father Time". It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh...?" Jack couldn't believe him. "You're Father Time?"

"Did you think I was an old man? I know, my looks are quite deceiving. However, I am Father Time. Perhaps you would like to see my work place?" He asks with a bright smile.

Jack shifts from foot to foot. Why did the offer make him feel so elated? "Maybe next time? I have work still. Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked, hopeful.

"For the next six days, Mr. Frost. My work requires me take a break each month for a week." He giggles lightly. "Writing down history can be quite a bore even if typing makes it faster."

"Really, I thought Manny did all of that."

"No, I am the one who writes down everything. I also write down the history about the Guardians and other spirits that rome the world."

"Cool, but just call me Jack. I feel kinda old if you call me mister. I mean I am 350, but I don't look it." The frost sprite babbled as he found himself staring at the other males plump lips.

Those same lips smiled lightly at him. "Alright, Jack." The boy says practically purring Jack's name. This made the the frost sprite blush furiously, feeling a bit of warmth spread through him.

"W-well, I better g-get going." Jack stammers out. "B-but first off could you tell me your name?"

The boy smiled. "It is only fair since I already know yours. It's Oliver, Oliver Hourglass."

"Cute-I mean that's a very interesting name." Jack amends quickly.

Oliver just laughs, stepping closer to lightly peck the frost spirit on the cheek. "So I will see you soon then, right?" He asks cutely.

Jack flushed again, this time at how soft and warm Oliver's lips had felt against his cold cheek. "Y-yes, definitely! I promise. I'll be here tomorrow." With that said Jack lightly pecs the slighter male back then hastily calls the wind to take him away, so that embarrassed blush on his face wouldn't be seen.

Oliver just shakes his head. "Heh, I think I am going to enjoy this week."

/

/

Review if you want to. Also I'm not finishing this, it's finished for a reason.


End file.
